Tale To Tell Revised
by Sheya
Summary: This is a rewrite of my other Tale to Tell- I will update that one once more then revise the whole thing here. Can the oddest group of heros stop the oddest group of villans from taking over the world? InuYasha Ranma YYH SailorMoon Pokemon and Megaman


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Tale To tell  
~~  
A Crossover Fanfiction by Sheya  
~~  
PreStory# 01  
~~  
Ranma's Intro  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer::: I own not Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi has that privilege. Most if not all of the dialogue from the first part came DIRECTLY from the Manga.   
~~  
AN:::Been a long time since I did anything with this fic. I'm hoping getting this chapter out will rekindle my fire for this fic. So what I'm going to do is type Kagome's and Ash's 1st chapter, and then work on Usagi's 1st chapter- while I'm doing that I will work out an outline for the rest of the story.   
~~  
I have put this up in a new story file the old one will come down and I will be replying to reviews here. I however will put the next two chapters that I have written from the old story up there until I revise all the chapters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Ranma was following his father through dense forest. They were somewhere in the wilds of China, his father seemed to think that going to this place was a good idea. Ranma wasn't so sure, the closer they got the worse he felt: but it wasn't a sick feeling it was a warning feeling, like life was about to change, and he wasn't sure if it was for the better.   
  
Genma Saotome, his father, was a fat bald man or at least that was the impression that one got. What the man really was, was a large man built like a tank. What most thought of a fat, Ranma knew as pure muscle, he had the scars to prove it. True his father was bald but that was least important, especially when the man was fighting.   
  
Right now Oyaji was hell bent on going to a training ground in China, called Jusenkyo, Ranma knew that the name was ill-omened. Why anyone would train at a place with 'sorrow' in its very name was beyond him. But, Genma was his sensei, even if it got him killed.   
  
So, here he was, trying not to run away from this place that set his nerves on edge and was scaring him almost as bad as an alley full of cats, not that he'd ever admit it out loud.   
  
They walked through the forest a little more and came out at a valley full of bamboo poles sticking out of springs. There were hundreds of springs covered in mist. At one side of the valley stood a hut- small... almost rundown. Ranma noticed a man coming out of the hut, he wanted to wait until the man got to them but his father started walking toward the springs.   
  
The man, who wore a uniform of the Peoples Republic, spoke before Oyaji could.   
  
"Here, sir, is legendary 'Training Ground of Accursed Springs'."   
  
Genma ignored the man, assumedly the training ground caretaker and guide, and turned to Ranma. "Are you prepared, Ranma?"   
  
Ranma looked at his father then looked at the springs, pushed down the foreboding feeling and stated... "This place isn't so impressive."   
  
Both, father and son, put down their packs and started towards the springs.   
  
"You very strange one, no, sir? This place very dangerous. Nobody use now."   
  
Ranma looked at the guide and thought, 'No shit, I can feel the danger, but Sensei wants to train so I can't do anything about it.'   
  
The guide continued his speech "Is more than one hundred springs here..." he looked at Genma and sighed, "...and each one have own tragic legend!" The guide saw Ranma's apprehension, but also knew that the old customer wanted to train and expected the young one to also train- no matter WHAT!   
  
The older martial artist jumped toward a bamboo pole and yelled, "Ranma follow me!"   
  
"Ah! Sir! What you doing?" The guide yelled as the younger martial artist followed however reluctantly.   
  
After they landed on their respective poles Genma said, "I won't go easy on you."   
  
"That's how I want it." Replied Ranma, although his mind was screaming 'this is wrong this place is wrong we must leave or something bad will happen!'   
  
As the two martial artists jumped to attack each other the guide yelled, "Please sir!! Very bad if you fall in spring!!" one set of ears was unhearing and uncaring; the other heard and cared but knew he could do nothing about it.   
  
"Oy-Shoh-Toh!" Genma yelled drowning out whatever else the guide would say.   
  
Genma attacked Ranma with a kick, the son avoided it by flipping over it then retaliated with a kick of his own. Genma went splash in to a spring.   
  
"Gotcha." Spoke Ranma as he landed. Seconds later with a sinking feeling in his heart Ranma asked, "Oyaji? What's up? We done already?" The spring below him started burbling and out popped a Panda wearing glasses and a gi top. "YOW!" cried Ranma in shock.   
  
Ranma's mind was stuck pointing and saying "Wha-?" for a few precious seconds. But it was time enough for tragedy to happen.   
  
The young Martial Artist was partially snapped out of his shock when the guide started yelling about the legend of the spring, and the panda that drowned there 2000 years ago.   
  
The panda, that was his father, attacked Ranma while he was still in shock, he tried to avoid the blows but the panda got one solid hit in knocking him into a spring.   
  
While Ranma was under water the guide explained the spring 'Spring of Drowned Girl' As Ranma came up dreading what the spring had done to him he heard the guide say "take body of young girl!" Ranma looked down at his chest and saw some things that didn't belong on him- a well shaped pair of breasts. The guide continued with a "You see what I mean?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
After Ranma got out of the pool he looked at his father and saw red. He started advancing on the man who trained him, and the coward fled from his son in sheer terror. The chase went around all of Jusenkyo as they went on the cliffs that surrounded the Valley, the enraged Martial Artist knocked something into the valley, but in his rage he did not notice it. Shortly they returned to the hut and he caught up with his father- and beat the snot out of the man.   
  
When Ranma finally calmed down the guide walked over the young man turned woman and the old man turned panda, then he poured some hot water on them both.   
  
"Hot water return you to normal see? Young Sir, I must talk with you in private yes?"   
  
Ranma looked down noticing he was back to normal and nodded to the guide.   
  
"Remember, cold water put sirs back in curse form." The guide walked into the hut with Ranma following. Genma thought it prudent to go for a walk. He promptly fell into a waterfall.   
  
Inside the hut, Ranma was sitting staring out the window, the guide was watching him.   
  
"Young sir, there is something I must tell, the spring you fall in was originally 'Spring of Drowned Fox Spirit'. But no one ever show that form before, only turn into human girl."   
  
"So, why're ya tellin' me? I turn inta a girl too." Ranma looked back at the guide.   
  
"When young sir beat old sir young sir gain ears and tail of Fox, eyes change too and young sir- I saw Fangs." The Guide pointed to where the changes were on Ranma then continued. "When young sir is very angry in girl form young sir must be careful or young sir turn into a fox spirit."   
  
That revelation was enough to send Ranma out of the hut for a walk of his own, he however avoided any waterfalls. Ranma knew that if he did the fox transformation in more civilized lands he would be in trouble. He also realized that if he had caught up with his father before returning to the hut and guide he would not have stopped beating the panda.   
  
He decided that he would not get angry as a girl. He would however act angry, he did not need to be called 'weak' by his father, and he would get enough flack just because of the spring he fell in.   
  
He walked around the springs, at one point he saw his father near the springs, he hoped the panda would fall in to the spring of drowned cockroach, if there was one. But all the man did was walk away and Ranma definitely did not feel like calling out. He continued walking trying to figure out what to do... he eventually decided that what happens- happens, and he would never tell Genma.   
  
By the time Ranma returned to the hut the panda was grumbling about the dinner that got away- Ranma decided that the man wasn't worth it and ignored him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few days after first being cursed Ranma had relented enough that he was talking to his father, albeit reluctantly. The guide wanted them to talk to some village of warriors that had much information on the springs. Ranma however found out the hard way that these people had strange customs and even stranger laws. He in his curse form defeated one of the women and activated one of the strange laws. When he finally returned to normal after many days of running from a weird girl, he let his anger loose on his father.   
  
When he finished mauling the stupid man the guide again dragged him off this time the panda stayed unconscious. The guide told Ranma that this time while in his Male form he gained the Ears, Tail, and fangs of a fox. That was shocking to Ranma and he took off for another walk.   
  
During that walk he came to the conclusion that he could not get angry- ever. And If by chance he did he would have to get away from the source of his anger as fast as possible cause he knew he could deal some real damage.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
In Nerima his patients and control were taxed to the limit and beyond so many times he despaired of keeping control. When he fought Saffron he started to let go of his control, no one noticed that he lost control but he got such boosted strength that he was able to use his inspiration burst to defeat Saffron and save Akane.   
  
After the Failed wedding, Nodoka decided that Genma was making life harder for Ranma. She had been willing to let Genma raise her son but when she finally got the whole story out of him she realized what a mistake she had made.   
  
When she took Ranma to her fathers home, she explained to Ranma that when she accepted the seppuku contract she also made sure that Genma knew that if he returned without her child SHE would have the pleasure of taking his head. She also explained that she would never have made Ranma commit suicide she only accepted the contract as an assurance from Genma that she would get a living son upon their return.   
  
She assured Ranma that she was only playing with Genma and the TendoÕs when she first came to the house, she was testing The TendoÕs to see if they were worthy of her son.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bob (i'm a girl.) 2003-03-22 CH 7    
**Kurama's High school is Mieou.  
Yusuke is first shown attending Sarayski Jr. High.  
You spelt Kagome's family name right.  
I'm not sure but I think Ranma's 15 years old in the series and Kurama is 15 at the begining of the series. So, I'm guessing that Kurama and Ranma would be in the same grade level together. Maybe not.  
  
Right, well, there's my tidbit. Overall a good story. And for once, pokemon doesn't seem so much like a kiddy show of "Catch the pokemon and win!" I can count the number of times ash lost on my fingers. doesn't that kid ever loose? It's like the happily ever after in those dumb fairy-tales.   
  
Sorry, i just had to rant. Anyways, continue soon.**   
  
_Thanks for the info- I know that Ranma in the Manga was 16 (but in Japan they count years differently so he is American 15) but that really doesn't matter. The reason that I have Ranma older then Kurama is because Ranma 1/2 came out before YYH, not really a valid reason but it is my reason. R1/2 came out in the late 80's YYH came out in the early 90's. So Ranma is older (not by much but he is older.)   
When I write Pokemon I do a mixture of the Games and the two Manga I try to forget that the Anime existed. In this fic however I have based the story loosely on the fact that Ash does travel with Brock and Misty. And since Ash will not be on the Pokemon Islands he will be in Japan he can't do the 'Gotta Catch 'em All' thing.... I don't like loosing in the game I can count the times that I lost on one hand too ^ . ^ If you like non Kiddy Pokemon stories try 'Pokemon MASTER' by Acey_  
  
2002-11-01 CH 7    
**i really like this fic so far. i hope you make more chapters soon!**   
  
_I'm glad you like my fic and I am updating... If you want to know that stats on any of my fics my Bio section has all the info. _  
  
DemonBlade 2002-10-22 CH7  
**sugoi...that's so kewl!!!! MORE!!!**  
  
_Here is more._  
  
Annie Kim (little_banana1@yahoo.com) 2002-10-15 CH 7  
**Nice story! It's cool!! Write more! *^_^* **  
  
_Writing slowly but surely._   
  
Briar 2002-10-01 CH 6   
**Oh, this is gonna be good.... I can tell. ^_^  
Keep writing or face horrible suffering!^_^**  
  
_I'm writing- wait how can I write if I'm suffering horribly- maybe that is why I haven't done much for this fic._   
  
Sadie Joyce Myst Lady 2002-10-01 CH 6  
**HEHEEE. I love this fic. Please keep me posted. ^_^**  
  
_I shall E-mail you but then again by the time you read this you will have gotten my message. _  
  
Kin-chan Pandun (KinChanIY@aol.com) 2002-09-29 CH 5  
**Cool. I like the Ash and Usagi point of views. very insightful. I eagerly await the next chapter.**  
  
_Well this isn't another chapter but it is a rewrite of an old chapter._   
  
AishaNi 2002-09-28 CH 5   
**This is getting interesting. Update soon. I wanna see the rest. I WANT MORE!!! MORE!!!**  
  
_Well this is more I will update the old chapters with the next part but when I finish the rewrite the old story will go baibai._   
  
DemonBlade 2002-09-28 CH 5   
**that's good but ditch pokemon. to much of a kiddy show to fit in with the more evil, bloody, and dramatic animes.**  
  
_I write with a mix of the two Manga and the game. The reason is because: Anime Ash is stupid... Manga Ash is fairly intelligent... Game Red is- well- a non intelligence (he is as intelligent as the person playing)... Manga Red Compared to all the others is a veritable genius. BTW If you like to see just how dark Evil Bloody Dramatic Pokemon can be- read 'Pokemon MASTER' by Acey it is the first and best Dark Pokemon fic out there. I believe you can find it at ff.n/~Acey And if this doesn't show it is the custom URL for authors on this site._


End file.
